Then There Is Hope
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: They were out of the maze and everything was different. The world they thought they knew was in shambles and everywhere they turned someone seemed to be after them. They only thing Newt knew for sure was that she was there and she was real. Newt/OC Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Newt or anything Scorch Trials related (other than Ellia and a copy of the DVD). Sequel to ITIAL
1. Chapter 1

He felt exceptionally guilty, but he was happy. Way too many people died getting him to where he was, better people than him. Everything he thought he knew had been turned upside down, but he was happy. They were out of the maze and they were eating good food and surrounded by dozens of kids and he was happy.

There should have been more going through his head. Where was Thomas? Where was Teresa? Why did were the people so hell bent of saving them act rather clandestine? The questions did linger briefly in his head, but other (likely not so important ones) replaced them quickly. Did she have any clue who he was? How should he approach her? Was she aware he was staring? Did he even have a chance with her anymore? The last question seemed to linger more so than any of the others. He was seated next to some amazing people that he considered far more worthy of being there than him.

Sitting at the cool, metal table in the galley he could hear the chatter from his friends and strangers all around him. No actual words seemed to penetrate his mind, as rude as it may have been he did not even recall the names of the two boys they were sitting with. He felt like the lack of focus was justified. She was real. He prayed that every detail of her remained the same, although the idea seemed unlikely, he had fallen head over heels for the girl. He would have loved to march straight up to her and kiss her right then and there, but the new fear of rejection kept him glued to his seat.

"Yo, Newt! You listenin' to this?" Frypan's voice drew him from his daydream (momentarily at least).

He felt slightly embarrassed, because it just so happened that Newt had not been listening to a single word up until that point. However he was not so keen on indulging that information, "Wha- Oh yeah, yeah. Of course. Good that."

Frypan had to wonder if anyone else found the response odd. No one seemed to and they quickly immersed themselves in their previous conversation. Newt's eyes flickered over to the right. He followed his gaze to two girls sitting at a distant table. He was not sure which one Newt was so enamored with, but he imagined it had to be only one (there were plenty of other pretty girls around them and his eyes didn't move). "What do you think staring at her is gonna do?" He said it quietly, no sense in everyone teasing him. He could understand his actions. It was not like they were surrounded by a surplus of supermodels in the Glade.

"Nothing probably… doubt she even knows who I am anymore." Ellia looked over towards him. She looked him directly in the eyes. The confused gaze she wore when he continued to stare seemed to answer every question he had. He did not know if he would say he was heartbroken, but it was definitely difficult to force a smile onto his face as he awkwardly lifted his hand and offered a small wave.

"You know her?!" Frypan honestly had not meant to be so loud… but they did not have any memories.. Right?

The volume had quickly interrupted everyone else at the table and they were all now looking directly at Newt waiting for an explanation. He did not want to give them one. Not right then in front of strangers… "What? I didn't say that… Look, Thomas is back." Newt knew that topic was probably going to be revisited, but right then he would just be thankful he had a distraction for the moment.

Minho rose to greet the boy. "Hey, Thomas!"

"Hey, Minho, what's going on?"

Minho led the Thomas to the table they were all sitting at and so he could catch him up on everything, "We weren't the only maze. Come on."

"And there was this big, loud explosion and these guys came out of nowhere. Started shooting up the place." David explained.

"It was intense." The boy next to him agreed.

"They pulled us out of the maze and brought us here."

"What about the rest?" Newt was being careful to not look over so much and definitely start joining in the conversation, "The other people left behind in the maze, what happened to them?"

"I don't know. I guess WCKD still has them."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long. Just a day or two. Those kids over there. They've been here the longest. Almost a week." David's head was turned in a familiar direction. Newt had not really paid attention to the fact that the girl he had been staring at was seated with two other people. The boy next to Ellia and some other girl was a little stand-offish, hardly seeming to pay attention to the two.

"His maze was nothing, but girls."

Minho looked back over at the two boys sharing all of this information with them, "Really?"

"Some guys have all the luck."

He was not sure why, but Newt was less than thrilled with that comment, not that he got to dwell on it too much, because seconds afterwards Janson came in holding a clipboard, "Good evening, gentlemen. Ladies. You all know how this works. If you hear your name called, please rise in an orderly fashion, join my colleagues behind me where they will escort you to the eastern wing. Your new lives are about to begin. Connor. Evelyn. Justin. Peter. Allison. Squiggy. All right. Settle down. Franklin and Abagail." He flipped his clipboard shut and there was a unison groan let out across the room, "Now, now, don't get discouraged. If I could take more, I would. There's always tomorrow. Your time will come. Go on, eat up."

"Where are they going?"

"Far from here." David turned back to them, "Lucky bastards."

"Some kind of farm. A safe place. They can only take in a couple of people at a time."

Newt felt a little selfish, but he was glad he had not heard any familiar names. One in particular. He heard Thomas mumble beside him, "What the hell?" and the boy jumped up. "Hey, Teresa? Teresa!" Newt could now see Teresa walking with one of the doctors on the other side of the glass and Thomas was talking to two of the guards. Prayerfully everything they were saying was not going to cause any trouble… Newt wanted to stay here. With her.

 **A/N: Okay, so I just wanted to first thank everyone from the first story ^-^ Especially those who reviewed (just because it was the last chapter doesn't mean I forgot you :P) HappinessMoreOrLess, C.C. Capitols, Martine9295, and J. ! I appreciate all the support immensely (: and I hope to hear more from you guys on this story ^-^ I love interacting with you! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and there will 100% be Newt and Ellia interaction in the next chapter… dun dun dun! I'll see you in the next there ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I just want to give a super big thanks to everyone who had read this story, especially to those who clicked either follow, favorite or both: Updikegirl, HappinessMoreOrLess, J. , C.C. Capitols, LaughterLover98, and Martine9295! I appreciate all of the support so so so much and you guys are utterly amazing! ^-^ Also a BIG thanks to those who were amazing enough to leave a review: J. , C.C. Capitols, LaughterLover98, and Martine9295! You guys are super super super awesome and I totally love you, haha! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **J. : I really hope I can deliver on that :P and wait no longer! She was in Group B, but I don't think I'm gonna make her have the same dreams, but I do think I have a plan that will work :P we'll see (I'm still figuring out some of it as I write haha)!**

 **C.C. Capitols: She has returned! Haha**

 **LaughterLover98: Thank you ^_^ he won't be sad very long! I actually try really hard to not mess with the plot :P sometimes I think that maybe I limit myself in that, but James Dashner did an amazing job already so I don't want to screw with it too much lol OMG rhyming it the best… I get so amused when I do it on accident and I'm very partial to songs and poems that rhyme (I'm kind of odd) :P**

 **Martine9295: She definitely feel some sort of familiarity towards him, I don't plan to wait too long to get some romance started ;P sometimes I wonder that too x) lol I plan things out in my head and always change things**

They were led into a large room. Newt was no longer sure what an elaborate and nice room would look like, but this was amazing. If not by everyone's standards then definitely by his. There were four bunks, so eight beds in total, and he almost wanted to cry realizing that each bed held clean clothes, blankets and a pillow.

"Ooh, I got top bunk!" Frypan called out with a smile.

Newt chuckled quietly. Minho jumped onto it quickly and looked down at the boy. He let out a sigh, "Too slow."

Winston laid down on the bed beneath him, "I could get used to this."

Newt nodded trying to not act childishly excited about the idea of a bed (he was in fact very much so excited about it though), "Yeah. It's not bad." Almost as if on cue, the doors slammed behind them and they heard the clicking of several locks.

"Hey, what do you think those guys want with Teresa?" Thomas asked him quietly.

Teresa. He felt quite guilty, but he had not really thought much about the girl at all. "Now, if there's one thing I know about that girl, she can take care of herself." It was now a rather pleasant memory to think of her throwing and threatening them the day she woke up. Well, if he were being honest he found it rather entertaining that day as well. He began to climb onto one of the top bunks as well, "Don't worry about it."

Newt kept his eyes shut and his mouth closed. He could hear Thomas shuffling underneath him (he chalked up the rattling noise to a loose screw on the metal frames), but he figured he'd leave the boy to his thoughts. He, himself, was having a trouble forcing himself to sleep. The bed underneath him was the most comfortable thing he could ever remember lying on top of, but it did feel rather odd not sleeping in a hammock with the sixty or so other boys around. He was also terrified that the memories and faces of everything and everyone they had left behind would swarm his mind as soon as he lost consciousness. The was afraid that pictures of Chuck, Alby and Gally would haunt his dreams, but what absolutely petrified him into evading the land of nod was the idea that when he opened his eyes back up that everything would be a dream. No one would have ever heard or Chuck or Thomas and he would be back in the Glade forced to live once again with absolutely no hope of ever escaping. He was positive he would not be able to handle that. He just couldn't.

The noise below him soon ceased. Newt assumed that Thomas had finally fallen asleep, everyone else had. He was rather jealous of that. There were way too many thoughts circling around in his head to lull him to sleep. Soon the noise started again, but what was different was the light footsteps on the ladder beside him. They were soft and almost inaudible (he had no idea that Thomas could be so stealthy). It was clear that he did not want to wake anyone up so Newt whispered, "Need somethin'?"

The response shocked him immensely. Thomas's voice was much softer than he remembered and it had almost a melodic sound to it. Of course, that was because it did not belong to Thomas, but Newt knew exactly who it did belong to. He would never forget that. "I'm sorry. I swear I just took a wrong turn in the vents and the cover was open and… I'm so so sorry. Hey, you're the- you're the guy that waved at me…"

"Uh.." Newt would be lying if he said he had not imagined this moment since he saw her. The first time she really spoke to him. He had contemplated several times in his head what he would say, and although he had not officially settled on the perfect construction of words that would immediately convey how much she meant to him and win her over, he had definitely felt it would be more eloquent that uh. He was suddenly aware of how utterly odd he must have appeared. First he waved after constantly staring and now all he could do was stammer. _Way to go shuck-face._ "Umm, yeah I did do that, didn't I?"

She immediately felt bad. She had clearly embarrassed him and her intention were never to do that. She was just trying to get back to her bed and she honestly did take a wrong turn (of course pure and unadulterated curiosity was what drew her up the small steel ladder). "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. you know.. ugh. Sometimes I think maybe I just shouldn't say anything."

"No!" Good lord he was good at making himself appear like the creepiest shank to ever walk. He could not recall feeling so… intimidated by her before, but he supposed now he had a clear understanding of what he stood to lose. He quickly tried to regain some sense of composure and brought the volume of his voice back down to a whisper. "Why would you want to do something like that? You don't… you don't have the foggiest idea of who I am?"

Should she? She took a moment to really look him over, he all of a sudden felt rather insecure as her eyes scanned him. She was under the impression that all of the kids there had gone through basically the same thing, but perhaps not. She had absolutely no clear recollection of anything when she was put into the maze. She would admit there was something that drew her to him. Perhaps it was just curiosity (because he clearly knew something about her), but when she looked into his eyes they felt… familiar. Whatever connection they held, it made her feel extremely guilty that her mind was drawing a blank. "I, I feel like I should. I really want to… I'm sorry that I don't."

He really wanted her to have felt everything he felt for her. Newt smiled at her. He was definitely disappointed, but still she was in front of him and she _wanted_ to know who he was so he tried desperately not to let the feeling overcome him, "I'm Newt."

"It's very nice to meet you, Newt. I'm El-"

"Ellia." He knew it was very rude to interrupt, but he wanted to say it. He needed to say it. He needed to actually speak her name, not in his dreams and not in his sleep.

She didn't speak at first. Instead she shot him a puzzled glance; it was clear she was trying to go over how he possibly could have guessed, "How did you…?"

"It a long story." He was not so sure he actually wanted to tell her the story yet. He should, shouldn't he? She was such a major part of it she had the right to know, but the same insecurity that gripped him earlier had a hold of him once again. What if the whole story sounded completely mental to her? What if she realized how utterly weak and pathetic he was? What if it just scared her off?

Clearly he knew way more about her than she would have guessed. Her curiosity was beyond peaked. Ellia was not sure what it was exactly, but there was no denying that they held some sort of connection between them and felt compelled to figure out what that was. Unfortunately, she knew she did not have much time before morning, so she knew she would need at least another day to do that (judging by his unwillingness to dish out any details) and being caught out of her bunk would not be the way to guarantee that (if there were any guarantee). "Would you tell me if I came back tomorrow?"

He still was not sure if he would be willing to tell _everything_. "Absolutely." Newt watched her disappear. He laid back on the mattress with a large grin on his face. There were plenty of things he still wanted to do. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to pull her close. He wanted to kiss her. He could live with the progress thus far. For now at least. Even though there were still questions running through his head (like why the vent cover was open and why she was in the vents) he found sleep much easier to come by.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update :/ I've been having a few technical difficulties with my laptop and FanFiction, but thankfully they all seem to be resolved so fingers crossed ^-^ Anyways I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this and supporting this in anyway, especially those who clicked either follow, favorite or both: tiggytiggy39 and SparkBomb'sFaith! As silly as it may sound getting those notifications in my email are absolutely amazing and mean so so much to me (: Also I want to give a super big thanks to those who took the time to review, I'm pretty sure I've let you guys in on this secret but… I LOVE communicating with you guys and knowing what you think haha so as per usual I want to thank the ones who reviewed: a guest (you know who you are lol), Martine9295, HappinessMoreOrLess and Aleah Ano! You guys are totally awesome and I love you! ^-^ Okay, so this is really my first real try at trying to catch Thomas's perspective so I hope it isn't terrible and I had a little help with this chapter so let me know what you think (: As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Guest: Oh my gosh! X) Well that would definitely be an unexpected twist I think :P haha**

 **Martine9295: Why thank you! ^-^ I hoped that I was not making her like too weird or unrealistic since you know she just snuck in there…**

 **I guess about two, I don't know how it was in the book (I am finally reading the Maze Runner and omg I think I have a new least favorite character). I think they'll be there just long enough that there's a slight bond between the two and then BAM! All hell breaks loose, lol I do have intentions on dragging out their time in the Scorch since I did not really see a day count on that part. And no you're not the only one . I tried several times to look and then it's like: There are no reviews for this story… But it seems to be working again on my end, so yay! Hopefully it's working for everyone now lol**

 **HappinessMoreOrLess: I'm sorry that I've failed you! D: Forgive me, please? Haha I'm so glad you're enjoying it ^-^ I'm having a ton of fun writing it!**

 **Aleah Ano: Hopefully I'm not setting the bar too high and then the rest sucks :P lol I will try to keep my updates way quicker!**

Thomas felt a rush of claustrophobia as he crawled through the air vents. He had not really felt that way since he felt saw the maze doors close. Why was he even doing this? Following some kid, because he told him shush and follow him… just because he told him to do it.

"Hurry, this way." Thomas tried to keep up, but he was a bit clunky than the boy leading him and he clearly knew his way around much better than he did. As they turned yet another corner he saw the boy whispering to a red headed girl.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked her.

"I'm coming with you." The girl replied.

"Come on." The boy muttered clearly unhappy about the situation but didn't even bother trying to reason with the girl. Thomas continued to hit his shoulders on the hard corners and tried desperately to keep the younger boy in sight.

"Hey, wait a second. What the hell are we doing?"

"Come on, we're gonna miss it." His statement did nothing to clear the many questions swimming through his head. Who was this guy? Why were they in the vents? Why was he even following him? What were they going to miss? There seemed to be only one way that Thomas was going to get any of those answers was to follow this kid. He sighed and continued on. "What the hell am I doing?" He mumbled under his breath.

He finally caught up with them. He could see him looking down, Thomas was just happy that they finally stopped. He was having a hard time keeping up and he was not a fan of the idea getting lost in a whole different kind of maze. There weren't any Grievers coming after him (that he knew of), but he still did not trust these people just yet. "What are we doing?"

"Shh… Come here." Thomas once again obeyed the boy motioning him to come, "Watch."  
Thomas sighed as he cast his gaze downwards. Each second felt like an eternity and nothing as happening. Suddenly he could hear the click-clack of high heels on the hard floor. Dr. Crawford (the one who took care of Teresa) came walking down the hallway, behind her they were pushing something large. He shifted around to get a better view. Was that a body? He couldn't see into the box like container, but it had a generic picture of a body on a screen with vitals flashing. He watched as she opened a door with a key card and several 'guards' in this place wheeled in the bodies and the door closed behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas looked up at him.

"They bring in new ones every night like clockwork."

"You know what they do to them?"

"I don't know. This is as far as we've ever gotten. The vents don't even go into that section."

"Once they go through that door, they don't come back out… I don't think anybody ever really leaves this place." The girl finished. Thomas looked up at them. He looked concerned and a little scared, "Come on. We've gotta go before somebody notices we're gone."

"Why'd you show me this?"

"Because maybe the others will listen to you? There's something weird going on here. And I know you think so too."

Thomas called out to him once more, "Hey, wait. What's your names?"

"Aris. This is Wren." And with that Thomas watched them disappear into the vents once more. Well he had answers a few of his questions. Who was this guy? Aris. Why were they in the vents? He really needed to see that. What were they going to miss? Bodies being wheeled into some secret (or at least well-guarded) room. Why did he even follow him? Well, Aris hit the nail right on the head. He did think something weird was going on here. It was a good thing some of those questions were answered, because now he had a million more swimming around in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so first off I am so so sorry that it has taken me forever to update ): Between personal stuff and everything life I've just been kind of strapped for time and inspiration (also I momentarily lost my DVD which is super important in my writing process), but anyways I am very sorry and I am back! (: I plan on updating either tomorrow or Friday and although I can't promise the updates will always be that fast I am going to really try for weekly at least (: Okay back to the normal stuff as always I want to say thank you to everyone who is supporting this story in any way, those of you who clicked either follow or favorite, that means so much to me (: I also want to give a super big thank you to those who took the time to review: C.C. Capitols, Martine9295 and Zoey24! Thank you thank you so much! I love hearing from you guys even though I'm the worst person ever and don't update like I'm supposed to :c ANYWAYS! I love you guys and hope you enjoy and as always will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **C.C. Capitols: No I totally never saw the last review and I'm so sorry ): FF has been a little wonky with my reviews lately (luckily it seems to be fixed, but dreadfully sorry I can't reply to the last one) I'm sure Newt would be super glad they properly met too :p haha Thank you so much for saying that I was really worried about Thomas's POV I'm always slightly nervous about writing in a new character's persepecitive because I love these characters and don't want to mess them up :p**

 **Martine9295: Ugh well in this movie there are so many I don't like :P but in my opinion Janson was a huge tool :P lol Dun dun dun! You will definitely hear more about Wren in the upcoming chapters and her relationship with Ellia and Aris….**

 **Zoey24: Yeah I just imagine that suddenly having her there nerves would be an issue especially since he surrounded by all of these capable guys that I imagine he admires in different ways (: Unfortunately the whole escape plan gets kind of thrown in there rather fast, but I'm going to try to add a bit more Newt/Ellia bonding before the whole big action scene**

"Barry. Walt. Edgar. Samantha." Mr. Janson stood in the front of the room with his clipboard. Thomas stared intensely at the man, which made it hard for Newt to concentrate on anything else. They had all been awoken by Thomas in the middle of the night… and while Newt had thought they had come to a reasonable agreement the look in Thomas's eye let him no quickly that he was not really taking into consideration what he had said.

They just got here. A paradise sounded amazing, but he had no desire to be any further from Ellia than a room or two (he did not really want to be that far). Newt worried about hearing one of their names from Janson and now Newt had to worry about Thomas doing something to speed up the process.

"I wanna know what's through that door." Thomas finally spoke up.

There it was. Newt looked over at the boy, "Now, we've been over this. You said they were covered up, so you don't know what you saw. It could've been anything under there."

Thomas had to admit he felt a little betrayed by Newt. The older boy had not sold him out to Janson or one of his henchmen or anything, but he was completely dismissing him. Newt seemed to have faith in him in the maze, but now… "I know exactly what I saw. They were bodies." Thomas turned to Minho and Winston, "Aris said they bring in a new batch every night."

"Who the hell is Aris?" Minho questioned. Thomas' finger pointed towards a boy who was sitting by himself and examining a corn muffin, "Well, I'm sold."

"And last by not least: David." There was an exclamation of disappointment but excitement for their friends, "Thank you for your attention. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Okay, until we know anything for certain, we should just keep our heads down and try not to draw any attention to ourselves, all right?" It seemed like a simple enough request to Newt. Of course, he would have preferred to forget the whole thing and enjoy what they had here, but that was not going to happen with Thomas. Perhaps his suggestion would appease the boy. Nope. Thomas quickly got up and started walking quickly towards the now open door. "What is he doing?"

"I think he's drawing attention to himself." Frypan stated what they all knew.

From afar the Gladers could see that Thomas had been stopped, but at that point no one really knew what was being said. Of course they did not need to hear what was going on to see that tension was getting thicker and confrontation had started (the guard roughly jabbing his finger into Thomas's chest had given that away). As Thomas turned away Newt had a glimmer of hope that Thomas had dropped the whole thing and was actually going to start listening. However, Newt knew Thomas so he should have known that was not going to be the case. Thomas turned back around and tried to charge past the two men that were about three times bigger than him, "Back off!"

As much as Newt disagreed with what Thomas was doing and as much as he wanted to let the boy realize how utterly wrong he was he knew he could not (or would not) leave Thomas to deal with this himself. He quickly jumped up, not really noticing that the rest of them were doing the same and ran to back him up (no matter how stupid he was being in Newt's opinion). "What's your problem, man? What the hell, huh?"

A forceful shove to the chest sent Thomas flying backwards. Newt and Minho grabbed Thomas to keep him from rushing back into the now seething man, "Back off!"

Thomas struggled against them, "Why won't you let me see her?!"

"Control your friend!" He warned them.

"What's happening here?" Janson was quick to push the two guards to the side and confront Thomas himself. His circling between the teenage boy and the men seemed to calm everyone down to the point where they felt comfortable releasing Thomas, "Thomas? I thought we could trust each other." Janson put his hand on Thomas's shoulder in an understanding and comforting manner, "You know we're all on the same team here."

"Are we?"

For a moment Newt could believe all that Thomas said without questioning. There seemed to be a moment when they looked into each other's eyes that Janson seemed to think Thomas was catching on to something that he was not supposed to. Newt glanced towards Ellia for just a split second. Everyone was around them and he was not able to catch a single glimpse of her, but just the idea of here was enough to change his mindset. The look in Janson's eyes could easily be explained by the fact that Thomas had just caused chaos. That he had rescued them and given them shelter, food and clothes and Thomas basically just spat in his face (figuratively of course). "Get them to their bunks."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so first off I want to say thanks to everyone reading this story! A big thanks to those who clicked either follow and/or favorite: WideEyedWanderer! Also a super huge thanks to C.C. Capitols for taking the time to leave a review! (: Okay so heads up I kind of hated writing this chapter :/ I feel like I might have gone a little OOC so sorry in advance… ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **C.C. Capitols: You are already doing way better than I am :P I may or may not have ran into my coffee table while reading that review x)**

 **Okay, so I definitely plan on doing a lot more Newt/Ellia probably starting in the next chapter :P so be ready haha and yes Ellia will be leaving with them, I don't think I could make her stay and do that to poor Newt**

"Get your asses in there!" They were all forcefully shoved back into the room that they once viewed as comforting.

"What the hell was that about?" Minho asked the question they were all thinking.

"You didn't really think they were just gonna let you through?" Newt looked at the boy, he was trying to picture in his head what must have been going through Thomas's mind to make whatever sort of plan he had seemed plausible.

"Nah, of course I didn't." Thomas pulled out a key card from his pocket…

"Oh…"

"I'm gonna find out what's on the other side of that door."

"Right." Newt folded his arms across his chest. Clearly he was the one who was acting mental… Thomas had a plan from the start and he just kept it to himself.

"Newt, they're hiding something. Okay? These people are not who they say they are." Thomas turned away from them. A small part of him felt guilty. He did not like that Newt and everyone seemed to be so against him on this, and he of course did not want them to think it was particularly easy to just disregard their opinions.

"No, Thomas, you don't know that! The only thing that we do know is that they helped rescue us from WICKD. They gave us new clothes. They gave us food. They gave us a proper bed. Some of us haven't had that in a long time."

"Yeah, but..-"

"Some of us a lot longer than others…" The rattling broke the stare between Newt and Thomas. It provided little time for them to contemplate the meaning behind his statement. Out from under one of the bunks popped 'Aris' as Thomas called him.

"Hey, Thomas. You got it, didn't you?"

"What the… what is this kid?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go." Thomas turned back briefly towards his friends, his family, "All right, look, maybe you guys are right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But I got to find out for sure. Just cover for me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that Thomas crawled into the vents, leaving them crouched over. Newt was trying very hard not to be annoyed with him. 'You got it, didn't you?' Why the hell did he sit there and pretend he cared at all what they had to say, when he clearly valued some stranger's opinion more so. "That's bloody brilliant."

Newt stood up. He knew that Thomas was doing what he honestly believed was best for everyone, but bloody hell did he think they were idiots? No one, but he and this Aris kid thought anything of it and no he was going to jeopardize any sort of normalcy they could have in their future because of a hunch. How the hell were they even supposed to cover for him? They were just going to sit there and wait for him to come back. Newt felt helpless. There was not much they could do in the Glade to _fight_ back, but he could do something. He was a runner and a leader (however bad he may have been) he had a role… and what was he now? He was clueless and he was 'helpless' and he was sitting there along with everyone else waiting on Thomas to return.

It did not take very long at all for the vent to start rattling again. That could have been a very good sign or a very bad sign. Perhaps they saw something so terrible they did not need to see anything else… or maybe they saw absolutely nothing and he could give it a rest.

"Who the hell are you?" Minho's voice drew Newt from the wall he had been leaning against previously. He turned reluctantly (he was not really in the mood for any more of Thomas's plans they had no knowledge of).

"I'm looking for Newt…" His ears perked at the sound. He watched her clumsily climb out from under the bunk and stand to her feet. She was getting a good look from all of them there, but he supposed that was to be expected (although he was still not particularly fond of it). When her eyes landed on Newt's she shot him a smile, "I'm Ellia."

Frypan immediately shot a smirk towards the lanky boy. He knew there was something up with one of those girls he had been staring at the first day. Minho's gaze was not a smirk rather than one of utter confusion. When did Newt have time to meet her? Why did she need to see him?

When Newt did not say anything Ellia took it upon herself to break the awkward silence that fell over the room (she was in fact the one to cause it anyways). "That was awesome… you guys did great! I don't think anyone suspected anything!" Newt would admit the excitement and admiration on her face was quite the attractive look, but he was not sure how he felt about her being in on Thomas's shenanigans. Well, he did know exactly how he felt and he was not at all pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so the update didn't come as fast as I wanted to… Of course the first thing I want to do is thank everyone who is reading this story and supporting it in any way (like following, favorite-ing or both)! Also I want to give a huge thanks to those who took the time to leave a review: A guest (you know who you are ;P), Aleah Ano, and C.C. Capitols! Thank you guys so so much! I totally love all of you! ANYWAYS… I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Guest: Yay! Im so glad to hear that and I love hearing from you guys (:**

 **Aleah Ano: Hope this is quick enough ^-^ haha**

 **C.C. Capitols: Why thank you, love ^-^!**

 **Haha, yeah I'm way too clumsy to avoid doing that…. My parents joke that they should have named me Grace lol Fun fact… I fractured my wrist in two places when I was younger falling down stairs…. Two stairs -_-…**

Ellia might consider this particular moment to be one of her not as well thought out plans. She just crawled through the air vents and popped into a room with four teenage boys. Not that she thought she was in any danger, but she now realized how odd she must've looked. Especially when the Asian boy with the impressively styled hair asked her how exactly she knew Newt... She glanced at him, "Uh... Last night I got lost in the vents and I thought this was my room... And I..."

Ellia was not quite sure where there connection went from there and the lack of knowledge suddenly made her feel out of place. Especially since know one else seemed to know either (besides Newt). She cast an apologetic look towards him, now sure that her presence was making everyone uncomfortable. Newt gave her a very small, but reassuring smile and he moved towards her. "We'll just be a second..." His hand snaked towards her lower back as he led her to the far corner of the room.

Newt could not help but smile as soon as his face was no longer visible to Minho, Winston and Frypan. He was thrilled to be touching her... "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. You guys probably had this whole plan worked out and-"

"I hadn't the foggiest idea what Thomas was doing out there." He admitted to her. Although the idea that she thought they were 'great' out there did seem like an appealing lie to keep going, "I'm a little surprised you did."

"I'm sure your friend, Thomas, told you about the bodies at least." She felt slightly guilty that she popped up going on and on about their plan going off without a hitch... At least now that she knew how little of them had been involved with it.

"The alleged bodies and has anyone even really-" Newt stopped himself. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked back up at her, "Sorry." He really despised the whole situation. If she had been in The Glade he was not sure he'd even cared about leaving that much... Now that he was out, in a place with decent food, comfortable beds and hot water everything had to go wrong... Again.

Ellia was standing in front of him. She was a head or two at least shorter than him. He hadn't really noticed before. There was so much he wanted to know about her, so much he wanted to tell her and so much he wanted to do with her and it felt as if that were once again being ripped from him.

"Could you tell me the long story now?" Her voice came out as a whisper and Newt glanced back towards the group he led her away from. He was not one hundred percent sure he wanted to tell everyone yet.

"It's gonna sound bloody insane."

"We were locked in a giant maze with robot spider things... I'm not sure you could sound insane to me." God, he loved her smile. It was infectious to him.

What was he supposed to say? 'You're the girl of my dreams.' Although in theory that seemed like the perfect thing to say... The idea of saying something to send her packing was almost paralyzing to him. Losing her the first time had been a devastating blow, but now she was real. Now she stood in front of him and he could easily lose her again. If it was his fault... How would he be able to stomach that "I... Dreamt of you... A lot."

Her mind was going ninety to nothing. There were people she once knew that had seen 'things', of course they had to go through horrible things to get to that point. They were supposedly like a shred of a memory mixed a vision. If that's what he saw then he must've been stabbed by one of the monsters guarding the exit. If he saw her... Did they know each other before all of this? "Like you saw me in a dream?"

He looked at her. "No. I dreamt of you... You were.. Exactly the same and it wasn't much like a dream at all to me. Well, until I bloody woke up."

She felt sympathetic towards him. She wasn't really sure why yet, but he seemed to be bothered talking about it. She was not sure what exactly came over her, but Ellia reached forward and grabbed hold of the top of his hand... She offered him a weak smile.

"Yeah, hate to interrupt here, but I'm not sure now's the time." Minho called out to the pair, then his gaze shifted towards Ellia, "Why the hell are they not back yet?"

 **Okay, so no doubt that if Minho knew the whole story involving Ellia I think the situation would be completely different, but as of right now a pretty girl popped up out of the vents and is all friendly with Newt while Thomas and Aris are off doing God knows what… I had a point to this rant, but I lost it for a second :P when do you guys think Newt should tell Minho (or everyone) about his dream?**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so I'm a terrible author you guys ): and I've been completely blowing at updating ): can you ever forgive

me? Although I don't deserve your support I totally appreciate it and absolutely love hearing from you guys! :D so a super huge thanks to those who favorited and followed and an uber humongous thanks to those who took the time to review: C.C. Capitols, Aleah Ano and several guests! I totally love you guys and if I'm taking to long on an update just PM me or review telling me to get my crap together and post xD Anyways as always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:

C. C. Capitols: I think I totally have the whole Minho and Newt thing figured out (: so excited to see how it works out!... I might should have a more in depth plan but I like to kind of just see where it all takes me lol my Fanfiction is totally like a journey to me, man :P

Guest: I think you're right (: hopefully I won't be all OOC with all of the characters

Aleah Ano: Oh yeah I definitely think Ellia and the others should be told separately xD that'd be funny Newt's addressing all of them tells them the whole story and turns to Ellia and is like "Oh btw I'm totally in love with you" X)

Guest #3: So first off that review was awesome (: and thank you so much! It does feel absolutely fantastic and I love hearing from you guys and especially that you're enjoying it ^-^

Newt's words played over and over in Thomas' head as he followed Aris through the constricted space. It was possible that he was just being paranoid. That maybe they would find nothing out of the ordinary behind that door, but it was also possible that they would find something, that these people weren't who they said they were. He just felt as if it were his job to protect everyone, he at least owed that much to them. Thomas wasn't sure what to do anymore. He had watched plenty of people, kids, get killed. The worst part was, he'd played a fairly large role in making that happen. Thomas was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't really notice that Wren had joined them until they had finally reached the vent that would deliver them right in front of the door. He jumped from the opening, trying to be as stealthy as possible, Aris and Wren following close behind. He double checked, making sure that they were the only ones in the hallway. Seeing as they were, he swiped the keycard, the door unlocking. Thomas's stomach lurched when he took in the sight before him: giant tubes filled with blue liquid. They reminded him of something out of the alien movies that he couldn't recall the name of, but must've seen. What was inside however, brought up a swarm of emotions. Anger, disgust, and fear. He didn't know how to really describe them other than sickening and under-developed grievers. The trio entered another room, which was even worse than the original.

"What the-" Thomas started, but never really finished. He was having trouble processing what he was seeing. There were bodies lined up, tubes attached in various places. Thomas knew then that the kids who'd been taken to the 'safe place' were definitely not as safe as everyone had thought.

"Oh my god." Wren murmured, staring at the different faces. They examined the setting, still not really believing what they were seeing, when Thomas noticed that it appeared that they were extracting something from the bodies.

"Teresa?" Thomas knew that she'd been taken elsewhere, so when he saw the brunette hanging there like the rest of them, he couldn't help but think the worst. He pushed the hair away from the girl's face, and to his relief it wasn't her.

"It's Rachel." Aris muttered. Wren and Aris shared a grave look. It was obviously one of their friends from their maze. "They took her the first night. I told her it was going to be okay." They didn't have much time to grieve, however. There was the sound of yet another door closing.

"Oh, crap." Wren whispered, as they scrambled to find a hiding spot. He heard footsteps passing by, and for a moment he was worried he'd been seen.

"You sure this can't wait?" Thomas heard the familiar voice of Janson.

"She was very specific, sir." A man whom he didn't recognize, answered. "She wanted to speak with you personally."

"As if I don't have enough to deal with." Janson mumbled.

"Just, uh, bear with me. I'm getting some interference from the storm."

"Come on. It's good enough. Make the connection." Janson demanded. Thomas peeked around the corner of the metal column he was hiding behind to see the two standing in front of a holographic image of Ava Paige, who was apparently not as dead as he thought. "Good evening, Doctor Paige. Lovely to see you again. Although I admit, I wasn't expecting to hear from you quite so soon."

"Change of plans, Janson." Paige answered. "I'll be arriving a little sooner than expected. First thing tomorrow."

"Oh, we'll be delighted to have you. I think you'll be pleased with the progress we've made. As you can see, early results have been extremely promising. Whatever it is you've been doing to them in there, it's working."

"Not well enough." Not well enough? If what they'd gone through wasn't good enough, he surely didn't want to find out what was. "I just received board approval. I want all the remaining subjects sedated and prepped for harvest by the time I arrive."

"Doctor Paige we are going as fast as we can. We are still running tests…"

"Try something faster. Until I can guarantee their security, this is the best plan."

"Ma'am, security is my job. We're on 24 hour lockdown here. I am assuring you…the assets are secure."

"Have you found the Right Arm?"

"Not yet. We tracked them as far as the mountains."

"So they're still out there. And they've already it two of our installations. They want these kids as badly as we do. And I cannot…" Ava shouted. "I cannot afford another loss. Not now, when I am so close to a cure. If you are not up to the task, I will find someone who is." Thomas was as confused as ever but he knew that whatever was coming, wouldn't be good.

"That won't be necessary. Might I suggest we start with the most recent arrivals." New arrivals. That was them. They were the new arrivals.

"Just get it done." Janson started to walk off, however Paige interfered. "Janson…I don't want them to feel any pain."

"They won't feel a thing." Thomas knew by the smirk on Janson's face that wasn't exactly true. As soon as Janson left Thomas, Aris, and Wren rushed through the vents, trying to warn the others. Thomas was beginning to think that this was worse than the maze.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so not the fastest update, but it is longer so maybe that will help a little bit (: Also excuses excuses... I'm running off of no wifi at my house so it's a little harder to update without that AND a finicky laptop charger... also I've fallen victim to Animal Crossing: New Leaf -_- idk if it's just me but that game is addicting (am I the only one who changes the time and date back and forth?) ANYWAYS back on subject haha Huge thanks to anyone supporting this story in any way especially those who are following and favorite-ing and of course the lovely people making my week and reviewing: Guest... you know who you are and I love you! ^-^ As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Guest: me too! Although I'm slightly worried about switching between focusing on both Thomas ad Newt in the same chapter :P**

 **Also incredibly sorry if anyone is OOC in this chapter :/**

Newt was not really sure he was correctly deciphering the look Minho shot towards them, but he was certain he didn't like it. Jealousy? That was ridiculous, Newt was sure that if he had to compete he wouldn't stand a chance. Who in their right mind would chose Newt over any of the people he stood in the same room with? Distrust? Minho did not know Ellia, but she was practically everything to him now and he **needed** them to accept her. Whatever Thomas and Aris found he refused to go anywhere without her or let her go anywhere without him.

He felt guilty, most likely none of these thoughts would be running through his mind had he just told everyone already. Why hadn't he? Embarrassment. The answer was pretty simple. He was embarrassed and ashamed. Until just recently she hadn't been real. Everyone with him now fought to get where they were and had Minho not been there that day... he would have succeeded in his attempts and Newt wouldn't be there. Not because he would have died saving anyone like Alby or so many Gladers did..

Maybe he was just being paranoid though and let his thoughts slip away from him. He quietly followed behind Ellia as she made a point to rejoin the group. A look of worry mixed with hope was now displayed blatantly on her face. Perhaps Thomas and Aris would pop up and say they found nothing and everyone could go back to enjoying their stay... but maybe just maybe they had found the opposite and now they were either in trouble or already dead. "I don't know..."

The reality of the situation was: there were now only two of them who might know what was happening and they were just supposed to sit back and wait until they came back... Or hope they came back at all. Silence fell over them, with no one knowing what to say or if to say anything at all. Newt could not bring himself to sit down like everyone else was. He did not want to be sitting, he wanted to be doing something anything.

He did not need to look over to see that Minho was now standing beside him. He just somehow knew. He also knew that he was waiting for an explanation from him. "You know I don't think I ever said thank you for saving my ass."

"Which time?" Minho chuckled softly, but when he looked over and saw Newt's face a more serious tone came over him. "I was sure you ever really wanted me to until you know... now." He could not help that his eyes flickered towards the mysterious girl now sitting in front of the air vent.

"About her... I just... when-"

Minho did not particularly like seeing his closest friend struggling with his words... especially when he already knew what he was going to say. Minho would never admit this to anyone, but Newt should have known that he stayed with him (at least enough to hear him talk in his sleep, and there were plenty of times that he wanted him to shut up). He had heard the name Ellia before and needless to say he was utterly shocked that she was real and she knew Newt... he was supposed to be his 'best mate'. Minho thought he deserved some sort of conversation on the subject, "I know... when you were knocked out her name was coming out of your mouth every 5 seconds. Figured you might've said something 'bout it though."

"I honestly had no idea she was real until last night, I swear." Newt could see that Minho believed him. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders (although there were still plenty of people that would delight in hearing how he knew this girl). Momentarily Newt lightened up, "I know you... If I had told you I would've never heard the bloody end of it."

Soon the rattling in the vents started once again and the cover flew off of it's hinges. Thomas quickly made his way out of the confined area.. following suit was Aris and some girl Newt had seen with him and Ellia, but had no idea who she was. "Thomas!" Minho moved wards him eagerly awaiting their findings.

Ellia swallowed hard when she saw the look on Aris and Wren's face. Their suspicions had clearly been correct. She made her way to the last of her ''family', unaware of how she should really be acting or if she should be doing something. The urgency in Thomas's eyes and movements made it seem pretty clear that there was really no time to grieve and if she were being honest she would hate to let herself cry in front of all of these strangers with a task at hand.

"We gotta go. We gotta go right now." Newt was too busy trying to determine what was going on to notice Ellia. Thomas was practically running past them and straight to the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'we gotta go'?" Newt asked, he was hoping that a question would warrant some sort of answer from the frantic boy.

"They're coming. Come on. We gotta go." Thomas was quick to grab a mattress off of one of the bunks. He had to create some sort of barricade or there would be no hope for them whatsoever. He wished he could sit down and have a 'gathering' where they could all discuss what was going on and take the appropriate action to rectify the situation, but there was simply no time. Absolutely none. "They're coming for us."

The questions had not stopped like Thomas had hoped and it was getting hard for him to hear them, much less comprehend and answer them, "Paige. She's still alive."

"What happened in there?" Frypan turned to the other boy who had witnessed the same things Thomas had. He seemed to be equally as disturbed, but much more calm, "Aris, what happened?"

"Thomas, can you just calm down and talk to us!" Newt was losing his patience.

"She's still alive."

"Who's she? Teresa?"

"Ava."

"Ava?" Newt was confused and utterly terrified. Thomas clearly knew more than he did and he really just wanted to understand what was going on. No, he did not want to have to leave. Yes, he really wanted this safe haven to be real, but what he really wanted was Thomas to stop tying a god damn sheet around the door handles and talk to them. "Would you just turn around and talk to us?!"

"It's WICKD!" Thomas yelled and dropped the sheets he securely fastened. As Newt pointed out, Thomas had not been there as long as everyone else. Thomas had been sick to his stomach when he found out the connection he had previously had with his 'brothers', when he found out he had helped them do all of this. Thomas could easily think back to the day that Chuck died. He could recall every single detail with a picturesque like recollection of the horrific day. The only shred of that day he liked to remember was Newt. What Newt had said to him, while he wanted to rot in that pit. _It doesn't matter. Any of it. Because the people we were before the maze they don't even exist anymore. These creators took care of that. But what does matter is who we are now and what we do, right now._ He didn't care if everyone else was frustrated with him, he could get over it if they were mad he went behind their backs to figure out what was happening at this place. He would never be able to get over it if he was not able to get his family out of this place. "It's still WICKD... It's always been WICKD."

Thomas threw another mattress against the steel door. Newt approached him and put a hand against his barricade, helping him hold it up. "Thomas." Thomas looked up at him. He was scared to and it was easy to see that Thomas was doing what he absolutely believed was necessary. Despite how disagreeable he might have seemed, Newt would not stand there and fight him if they really did need to get out of there. Newt would help him, but he had to know what he was trying to help him do and what was going on. How was he supposed to be any sort of help if he did not have the foggiest idea of what they were up against, "What did you see?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so not a particularly fast update, but not too slow ^-^ I'm pretty pleased with myself haha. Okay, so I first want to give a super big thanks to all of you reading this story and supporting it by either following or clicking favorite or both (: You have no idea how much it means to me to know that there are people out there getting enjoyment out of something that I love to do ^-^ Also I want to give a HUGE thanks to the people that take the time to send me a review: C.C. Capitols! I totally love you guys! As always I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **C.C. Capitols: Newlia... Newlia... NEWLIA! I love it! I shall defintely embrace it! BELIEVE IT!... is it weird that it kind of makes me think of Nutella though?**

"Come on, come on, come on." Thomas quickly ushered them out of the vents. He wondered why no one seemed as freaked out as he did, but he remembered that only he, Aris, and Wren knew what their fate would be if they didn't get out at that very moment. He felt bad for leading the remaining Gladers blind, but there wasn't exactly time to stop and explain the whole situation was. He just hoped they trusted him enough to follow without asking very many questions along the way.

Although Newt was glad to be rid of the confined space, it would only be a matter of time before they would be hunted, or found by Janson and his WICKD goons. Newt threw his gaze toward Ellia. He felt guilty, but his main goal at the moment was making sure that she was keeping up, safe, and most importantly with him.

Thomas did one more quick double take of the barren hallway, "Okay, let's go." He wasn't exactly sure where they were headed. The corridors of the facility reminded him a lot of the maze. Hard to navigate.

"You guys go ahead. There's something I gotta do." Aris's body was pointed in the exact opposite direction of where Thomas was trying to lead them.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked.

"Trust me, it's important." He shot a reassuring gaze to Ellia and Wren. Ellia felt torn. She knew what Aris was talking about and she could tell by the step that Wren took towards him that she was going to accompany him. She should go too… right? Those were the only two she had left, but she didn't know the vents or layout of this place like they did and she knew she'd probably just slow them down. "You guys wanna get outta here, right? Just go."

Wren had no problem deciding on whether or not she was going with Aris or not, after all he was like her annoying younger brother. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt the need to protect him, even though lately it seemed like he was doing the protecting.

Newt saw Ellia's eyes flicker between Thomas and Aris. He knew exactly what was going through her head. As odd as it was (he would not pretend to understand it) he knew her. She may not know him, but he knew her and he knew that she was trying to decide whether or she should go with Aris and Wren or continue on with a group of strangers. Newt reached down and grabbed hold of her hand. It was a private and exceptionally deliberate display. His fingers intertwined with hers and he squeezed with just enough force to let her know he had no intention of letting her out of his sight.

Her eyes shifted upwards slightly. She really wished she had her memories. She wished she could know how she must have known Newt, because she must have known Newt. They held some undeniable connection. He obviously knew more than she did about it… as soon as she got a moment alone with him she was going to find a way to get him to indulge in all of the details she knew he was purposely leaving out back in their room.

"I'll go with them." Winston put in. It was a reassuring gesture to Thomas.

"Okay, Winston, go! Go!" Thomas watched as the three disappeared into the vents once more. He trusted Aris. Where would they be without him? Aris knew what he was doing, so Thomas turned his attention to the more pressing matter, "Come on."

Aris was not exactly happy with Ellia staying behind, but there was nothing he could do about it so he did what he was supposed to do and crawled through the vents as fast as he could, in order to get to the control panel. There was no doubt in his mind that this place had a pretty good security system, and he knew just how to get past it, if only he found the panel in time.

"You sure we can trust this kid?" Minho questioned Thomas as they started to walk exceptionally fast down the hallway.

"You don't want to know where we'd be without him." Thomas led them to a split in the hallway where they turned to the right. Newt squeezed Ellia's hand a little tighter when they ran into Dr. Crawford, "Ah!"

"What are you kids doing out?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. It was clear to all of them that she was suspicious of their behavior.

Ellia would have laughed if it had not been so serious, but as if on cue an alarm starting blaring loudly and yellow lights mounted high on the walls started flashing. When she looked up and saw the boys exchanging glances she knew exactly what was going to happen. Luckily, Dr. Crawford did not seem to be privy to the same information.

 **Okay, so this was kind of a new for this story (having shifts in the focus on people).. what do you think? Also super big thanks to captain_avengers (on Wattpad) for cowriting this with me! ^-^ This story is soon to be on there as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so not the fastest update ever and I'm sorry ): on a happier note... we're on chapter ten already Whoo! haha Anyways as always I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading and supporting this story in any way (: it means a ton to me. Also a big thanks to SparkBomb'sFaith for reviewing and bringing it to my attention that the last chapter was all wonky... So as always I hope you all enjoy and will see you in the next chapter (:**

Thomas had hold of Dr. Crawford's arm. Ellia had no recollection of what a Teresa was, but she could understand their 'no man left behind' attitude. Honestly, Thomas's loyalty was exceptionally admirable, but it did make her feel terrible for not accompanying Wren, Winston and Aris.

Newt had been right. It had not taken them long to figure out they were not in bed, and now they were all looking for them. He hoped they would not be as easy to find as he felt like they would be. They really had no directions or set end point (other than where Teresa was being held and Newt just prayed that Thomas did know where that was). He grabbed hold of Ellia tighter and pulled her along faster… Once a large booming voice started resonating through the hallways a new sense of urgency gripped hold of this building's most wanted.

"FREEZE!" Just around the bend was a man carrying a large gun…. It had been hard to stop and change direction, but with the right motivation to quickly turn back and change not only directions but come up with a new route to get to where they needed to go. Luckily the shots being fired at them seemed to do the trick nicely.

Their hostage let out a shriek… Ellia hoped that she hers was enough to drown out the small one she let out. Maybe she definitely had made the wrong decision… She prayed that Aris and Wren were having a much easier time.

"Why are they shooting at us?"

"Minho!" The boy that Ellia had not been too particularly fond of previously stopped in his tracks. He took in a few deep breaths and gathered his composure before taking off in the direction of their assailant, "What the hell are you doing?! Minho!"

He let out a much manlier and deeper one than Ellia had and ran forward quickly raising his knee to come in contact with the man's chest. Whether it had been Minho's knee to the chest or just the force he hit the wall with, it knocked the man unconscious.

Offering support if needed, Thomas led them all back to stand over the unconscious man. Newt looked over towards Minho… he seemed to be pretty pleased with himself. But could Newt blame him? Absolutely not… It was impressive, "Shit, Minho."

Thomas grabbed the large gun and raised it up to look through the sights quickly. He could not recall ever using one and seriously doubted that he had, but he was confident he could get the hang of it. And while he was very impressed with Minho's display of strength and courage they didn't have time to congratulate him on the awesome feat, "Okay .Let's go. Come on. Let's go."

Newt was still slightly worried about the outcome of their attempting to escape, but looking over at the gun now pointed at Dr. Crawford made him seriously feel better about their odds.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so maybe this was a pretty slow update… ): *hangs head in shame* I'm sorry, I'm sorry and once again… I'm sorry. Pwease forgive me? Knowing that you guys are awesome and will I shall move on and dote on how awesome you all are again by offering up my sinicere thanks to everyone reading, favorite-ing, following and of course reviewing (: you guys sure know how to make my day! I want to give a shout-out and personal thanks to C. C. Capitols for reviewing! ^-^ As always, I do truly hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **C. C. Capitols: You and me both xP I should get on that, but just you wait… I've been planning their first real kiss and it's coming up real soon muahhahahah**

"Dr. Crawford, are you here to- " Thomas did not let the medical technician finish his sentence before he pushed her in, pressing the gun to the back of her head. Newt thought the action might be a little over the top, but that thought was a quickly fleeting one when he remembered they had been actually shooting it at them only minutes earlier. "Wait. Wait. Okay, okay."

Thomas moved forward, subsequently the men and women in lab coats moved back until they were knocking bottles and other small items onto the floor and their backs were to the wall, "Where is she? Where is she!?" There wasn't an answer, but Dr. Crawford's eyes moved to the other side of the room where a cream colored curtain was pulled out. Thomas caught on to the hint and shoved the gun into Minho's hand.

As curious as Ellia was to find out who this Teresa character was, her eyes stayed focused on Minho who was herding the so-called doctors into the corner, "Get over! Get down! Get down!"

"Just do what he says!"

When Minho cast his gaze towards him, Newt caught onto what he was getting at. He grabbed hold of a roll of white gauze tape that was on one of the stainless-steel work stations, "Okay, hands. Give me your hands!" He trusted Minho to keep the sights trained on the adults they were holding hostage. He was also trusting that since they were doctors they spent more time in the lab than whatever gym Janson had his goons train in. He tried to keep positive as one by one he wrapped multiple layers of the thick tape, tightly around their wrists. He prayed that this would be the only group they would encounter during their escape, but every time his eyes met Ellia's he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that what they were doing now would be the easiest part. "Give me your hands!"

She looked worried and scared, and Newt wanted to be able to tell her that everything was going to be okay. He was able to do that before, but of course before hadn't been real. Before he had an idea of what they were up against. Now. That was a different story. Now, he was worried and scared too. Now, he didn't know what the hell was going on. Dr. Crawford looked up at Newt, "You're never going to get away with this!" He was terrified that was not an empty threat.

"Guys! They're coming! Where do we go?" Frypan stood at the door and looked back at them. From what he could see… there was nowhere to go.

Ellia felt like she was losing control over herself, she felt like an idiot as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Between the grief, guilt and anxiety she knew that they were inevitable, but still hated that they were coming. Newt noticed. He pretended like he didn't, because they really had no time for him to even attempt to make her feel better and he got the sense from her persistent blinking and wiping that she was trying to mask it. "Frypan! Move!" He pushed Ellia aside ever so slightly and quickly tipped over the clunky metal table and wedged it between another one and the door. He wasn't sure if it would make a large difference in the outcome, but it would buy them a few moments at least.

"Get back! Get back!" Minho pushed them all behind him and kept his eyes and gun focused on the door that was being repeatedly slammed against the table. "We've got to get out of here! Where do we go?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, as always I want to give a big thank you to everyone reading this story and who are kind enough to favorite it and follow it! I also want to give a super BIG thanks to those who take the time to click review (you guys know the way to my heart): C.C. Capitols! Anyways… I totally love you guys and I love interacting with you guys in any way possible! ^-^ As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **C.C. Capitols: I have totally figured out the kiss! And it is totally written, just got to get there now xD *insert evil laugh here***

Ellia trying to ignore the stinging pain on her side. During the hustle of trying to get out of the room they were trapped in, she slipped and hit the edge of the window frame. Newt was not letting her fall behind though, he had quickly helped her up and pulled her alongside of him.

"Thomas!" Minho threw the gun to him. In retrospect it was a definitely the smart thing to do. Thomas looked back at the group of scared and frantic kids, "Stay behind me." When he ripped open the door, he was in a word: shocked to a masked man standing right in front of them.

Ellia heard a gun click and readied herself for the worse…. Surprisingly, it was the man that fell in front of them and slid back. The brief sense of comfort Ellia felt immediately left her body when she saw the man start groaning and pulsating in pain on the floor. She didn't necessarily feel bad that _he_ was in pain on the floor… it was more concerning how many of them men after them had the same weapon.

"Shit… Okay, come on!" Thomas stepped forward, leading them onward. They continued to jog down the hall, just sidestepping around the seizing man on the tiled floor. Newt thought he heard him croak out the word 'stop' but he was not going to stop and make sure that was what he said.

Ellia tried her hardest to keep her legs pumping and to keep up with the rest of them. She was having a difficult time, with the stinging in her abdomen. Newt's hand was still clasped tightly around her wrist dragging her along, giving her no choice, but to at least stay paced with him.

"There it is! There is is!" Thomas's words caused them all to move a little faster. The idea of being so close was in fact was motivating. They had navigated through the maze of hallways and doors and made it. Thomas took the keycard he had previously stolen and swiped it. A red light flashed around it and a beep followed no matter how many times he swiped it. "Shit. Come on…" That didn't stop him from trying though.

"THOMAS!" Thomas looked over his shoulder. Janson was leading an extremely large group of men towards them down the large hallway. He threw down the useless piece of plastic and grabbed hold of the gun, cocking it and pointing it towards them.

Janson was leading the group with his hands held high in a symbol that said he wasn't there to hurt them. However, the men holding shields and guns a foot or two behind him suggested otherwise.

"Open this door Janson!"

"You really don't want me to."

"Open the damn door!" Minho picked up the card and continued to persistently swipe it. Newt prayed that the door would suddenly and miraculously open, but the odds seemed stacked against them and his mind started to wonder to what would happen to them if that door didn't open.

"Listen to me! I'm trying to save your life. The maze is one thing, but you kids wouldn't last one day out in the Scorch. If the elements don't kill you the cranks will. Thomas, you have to believe me. I only want what's best for you." Janson's words made Newt question the decision they were making. He didn't doubt that Thomas would intentionally lead them astray, but had they really thought about what they were going to do once they were out.

"Yeah, let me guess. WICKD is good?" Thomas was still pointing the gun towards him.

"You're not getting through that door, Thomas."

Newt was not sure exactly what happened, but there was a quiet beeping behind him and a green light flashed. The door began to rise and Newt let out a sigh of relief even though they were still not out of the woods yet.

 **Okay… so in the upcoming chapters I want to instigate some serious Newt and Ellia bonding. I was thinking, Ellia had to have a job in her maze, what do you guys think it should have been?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: … *hangs head in shame* Please, you guys… throw virtual fruit or rocks at me. I deserve it. So yeah, I would like to apologize for the lack of an update in basically a month. I won't lie to you guys it's mostly been lack of inspiration and self-doubt, BUT I love this story, I love the people who support it and I love Newt so I'm getting back on track! ANYWAYS I obviously want to take a second to thank the amazing people who are reading, following or even clicked favorite! You guys have no idea how much your support means to me. Also I want to give a huge thank you to those who took the time to leave a review: Guest (you know who you are ;P), TobiasEaton 3, and Mina! As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your kind words (: They mean so much to me seriously**

 **TobiasEaton 3: I failed you D: I'm so sorry lol but I want to get updates back on track! Also thank you for your input! I feel like that may be the best option :P**

 **Mina: This is where the decision gets difficult, because I do try to make her kind and caring so being a medjack would fit her too :P so hard to choose**

Man, did she love that kid. Every one of the Gladers stood there with a shocked look on their face as Aris, Wren and Winston just stood there. Aris was breathing a little heavier than normal, but he kept a rather relaxed look on his face, "Hey, guys." Ellia grinned brightly at him and while everyone else seemed to be processing what was going on Frypan made a move to get on the other side of the door and with an enthusiastic 'Come on!' he brought everyone else to their senses.

Newt turned back to Thomas. He was not sure if he had seen what has transpired, surely he had. Either way he was a quite a bit further down the hallway than they were and they now had an out, "Thomas! Come on, Let's go!"

Thomas fired the gun erratically. He was not necessarily trying to hit anyone, but he was not sure he cared if he did. Janson was quick to stumble out of the way and find a large plastic shield to get behind. He backed up as he continually fired the weapon. His method of distancing himself while shooting was cut short, when he pulled the trigger a few times and no magic electrical bullets emerged from the barrel.

Thomas looked down at the now useless item and chucked it before turning and running. He didn't need to look back to know they were in pursuit, "Go, Go. Stop him!"

"Shut the main vault door! Shut the main vault door!"

Newt could remember a time like this before when the doors started to close. It made him think of the time he watched Thomas run in the Maze after Minho and Alby… It also reminded him of the time he watched Thomas and Minho carry Alby out of the Maze the next day. If there was anyone that would make it before that door closed it was Thomas.

"Thomas?"

"No!"

"Come on, Thomas! Come on!"

Ellia barely knew the boy but she found herself egging him on just as everyone else did and she was one of the first to grab him and help him up as he slid under the metal literally seconds before it hit the floor. Aris pushed them all out of the way, "Move! Move!" Ellia was not sure what he had in his hand, but he smashed the little box harboring the technology that opened and shut the door.

"What's going on?"

Thomas could see the anger in Janson's eyes through the wired glass. He could see the frustration building and he knew that he was trying to open the door with a now useless piece of plastic. The electric crackling was a sweet sound to the tired teen who was breathing heavily. Finally, Janson had given up and he stared at them through the glass.

"Come on." Frypan urged them all to continue moving and Thomas knew he was right. They had a lot of ground to cover and little time… Thomas held up his hand to Janson all fingers were held down except his longest one. He liked to think it was a gesture of good will.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I had this chapter ready last night, but thought hey I'll wait until this morning… Then I called a salon to get an appointment to fix my hair (I tried to dye it pink and I suck) ANYWAYS I was there from 9:30 am to 5:30 pm… That's my excuse for the reason this chapter is so late :P but hey at least my hair is pretty now haha**

 **As always I want to thank the people who are supporting this story! All you who favorite and follow totally rock! And I want to give a huge thanks to those who took the time to review: C.C. Capitols and Guest (you know who you are:P)! I totally love you guys… ANYWAYS as always I hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **C.C. Capitols: OMG yes… lol I just watched it with subtitles and didn't even notice until the other day that Janson called him a name :P**

 **I totally am laying down some groundwork for NEWLIA in this B)**

 **Guest: Thank you! ^-^ I hope this update was quick enough for you :P I've been slacking on some laundry to get it up, but Newt's totally worth it xD**

Perhaps Janson was right… maybe they were just kids that had no chance out in the Scorch. Newt was feeling rather overwhelmed once the door opened and they were greeted with the harshness of the elements. "Come on! Come on!" Thomas screamed… and they left.

His grip on Ellia's hand was re-established and a bit of guilt was now laying on him. He was struggling in the sand and at more than one point did he feel like she was dragging him. He was definitely no longer a strong runner by any stretch of the imagination, but he felt on a hard flat surface he could still keep up. Out here there were several things acting against him: sand whipping his face, neck and hand violently, there was the wind pushing against his body he was willing to go forwards and his leg that was starting to burn with every step forward.

Ellia's ears strained to keep track of the sound of Thomas's voice who was leading them away from imminent death. She fought to keep her eyes on the group ahead of her while they climbed up the hills of sand. She wondered and prayed that Aris and Wren were doing okay. She had not had the chance to really talk to them before they left and she hoped that what they saw or felt was not keeping them from moving forward. She found herself looking around every once in a while just so she could see they were still in the group. "All right, come on. Keep going!" Ellia followed his instructions. Newt's hand slipped from hers and she stopped immediately. Behind her she could see him stumbling… she barely knew him, but there was something strong between them that much she was certain of (what it was and how it happened she was still unsure). If nothing else he had been there when she was falling behind and she would be damned if she didn't at least return the favor. She grabbed hold of his arm and offered hers up as a means of support. It was rather odd, but Newt felt a whole new connection towards her as he took her hand.

"Come on, go! Go! We'll lose them in the storm!" It had not been until that moment that Newt noticed the efforts that WICKED was putting forth to find them. If they were not in real trouble before they left, they definitely were now.

They took shelter behind a tall sand dune and they watched the large number of guards on foot and ATVs move closer towards them. Thomas was no longer yelling rather than trying to quietly, but clearly convey their next move, "Everybody go, go, go. Stay low, stay low!"

Ellia was not sure how much longer they ended up running, but it felt like an eternity. Perhaps it was the constant battering from the sand, the intense resistance from the wind or the lack of any sort of land mark that let them know they were making any sort of progress. Her legs felt like jelly and she could not wait until they were safe… If there was anywhere left that was safe.

"Teresa! Hold on! Stay together!"

"I think we lost them." She could not be sure who exactly had said it, but she was pretty sure it was the one introduced as Minho.

Suddenly it became clear what Teresa was running towards. It was an old dilapidated building of some sort… it was definitely no paradise or safe haven, but it was possible it could offer some shelter from the storm… That seemed like the best idea to Newt. His skin was stinging from the sand.

"Watch out! Where are we even going?" Minho shouted against the wind. "Over here!"

"Come on!"

"Teresa, wait! Don't go in there!" Thomas yelled, but it was far too late, because by the time that his words left his mouth Teresa was already entering the dark, sand-filled building.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so by now you guys probably know the drill :P I want to thank everyone reading this and clicking follow, favorite and/or both! I love to know that you guys are enjoying this and I also want to give a super huge thanks to those who were super awesome and took the time to drop a review: C.C. Capitols and a guest! You guys are freaking awesome :P haha I also need to thank the person who is collaborating with me on this (don't think she has a FF account but we have a joint account on wattpad: FanficsOrDie)! As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **OOoh also sorry this update took a bit longer and for any mistakes, this was written on a phone and I always feel like my proofreading is a bit off when I do that :P**

 **C.C. Capitols: *hangs head in shame* Don't throw anything... but the NEWLIA is very little in this chapter... BUT I promise in the next chapter there will be so much cute Newlia you're eyes will bleed O.O**

 **Guest: I'm trying to develop quickly, because well I've recently read the books :/ but I don't want it to be too much at once lol so i'm hoping that you'll enjoy ^-^**

"Get down here!" Teresa yelled up to them.

Ellia was surprised at how fast all of their tunes changed, because as soon as Teresa yelled it Minho and Thomas began ushering them inside. Once, it was her turn to go down the large mound of sand she let go of Newt's hand and focused on keeping her balance, but with the known stability of sand and the steepness of the hill it was quite the challenge.

"Can you hold onto this?" Minho handed over the bag he had stolen from the guard and was able to dig out a flashlight.

The beam of light, didn't provide much insight into what they had just gotten themselves into, but it was definitely better than stumbling around in the dark, "Where the hell are we?"

Minho's question made them all turn and look. Did any of them have any sort of clue or memory? Nope. Thomas was not the one who wanted to stick around though, "We gotta go."

"No."

"We gotta keep moving."

"Thomas, stop!" Teresa commanded and Minho and Thomas stopped and turned to look at her. It was clear that they were confused, "Tell me what's going on."

Thomas walked back, bringing himself a few steps closer to her, "It's WICKED. It's WICKED. They lied to us. We never escaped. Me, Wren and Aris, we found bodies. Too many to count."

Wren shuddered as she remembered the way their friends among other teenagers hanging there lifelessly. It definitely wasn't her fondest memory to say in the least.

"What do you mean? Dead bodies?" Minho looked alarmed and confused.

"No, but they weren't alive either. They had them strung up. With tubes coming out of them. They were being…. They were being drained." Thomas could easily remember the horrible experiment to WICKED, "There's something inside of us that WICKED wants. Something in our blood. So we have to get as far away from them as possible."

Silence fell over them… Newt took a breath, if all that Thomas was saying was true (and he believed him) then they really did need to start moving, "Okay. So, what's the plan? You do have a plan, right?"

Thomas didn't look him in the eye, "Yeah… I don't know."

"Well, we followed you out here, Thomas and now you're saying that you have no idea where we're going or what we're doing." Newt had to wonder if Thomas had any idea of the gravity of the situation. They had nothing: no food, no water, no provisions of any sort other than whatever the hell was in the backpack Minho had grabbed. And judging by what they were just in they were completely unprepared to deal with the harshness of the elements. Newt had to take a step back and he moved his left hand through his hair in an effort to calm himself and soothe the thoughts of everything that could go wrong that were running through his head.

Ellia reached out, but pulled her hand back. She felt like comforting him, but she was not quite sure what he thought of her just yet or even what she felt towards him. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him in front of everyone so she left her arm by her side.

"Wait. Janson said something about people hiding in the mountains. Some kind of resistance or army." Aris offered up trying to help Thomas out a little bit.

"The Right Arm." He mumbled under his breath, "The Right Arm. If they're really against WICKED, maybe they can help us."

"People. In the mountains. Mountain people. That's your plan?" Newt was struck by how utterly ridiculous it sounded.

"It's the only chance we have."

"It's certainly better than the alternative." Wren added. She was sure that she didn't want to see herself and her friends in the same position as the other teens.

"Hey, guys. " Winston called out. Ellia was quite thankful there was someone to break the tension, "Check this out. Minho, give me a light! Someone's been down here."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so first off I want to apologize that this chapter took a little longer to get up than I wanted it to… Several things factored into that: illness, missing laptop charger, having to find something besides my laptop to use and etc. Obviously I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and supporting in any way (following, clicking favorite or both) and I want to give a super big thanks to those who took the time to review: C.C. Capitols and Direwolfpup! You guys are amazing!**

 **I want to apologize if anyone is OOC in this chapter -_- idk part of me likes it and then the other part of me hates it, but I'm putting a little more action in this than I have in the others and I've been rereading and rereading and the more I read my stuff the more I hate it haha ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **C.C. Capitols: There is! BAM! I totally delivered at least a little Newlia in this chapter, whether it was well written or placed that's a completely different story x)**

 **Direwolfpup: Your review totally freaked the person I'm collaborating with out (the one who is responsible for Wren) xD She's feeling the pressure lol but on a serious note… I have some ideas for them (some that you probably won't like :c) BUT it's kind of hard to nail those down when I have no idea where or who will be doing what in The Death Cure :P I've read the books and I'm not so sure I can count on them as a guideline xD**

Minho shined his flashlight through the metal that was keeping them separated from whatever was inside the relatively large room. The beam of light and his eyes simultaneously landed on several giant containers of water, and then it hit him how thirsty he really was at the moment. "Come on, open up."

Thomas and Frypan helped him lift the metal door from the bottom. The setup of the area felt oddly familiar, yet none of them could think of the word. Once inside it was clear that there was an abundance of supplies other than just water.

Newt picked up a small flashlight and turned it on. He would be the first to admit that this was a lifesaving find, and although he still would have preferred a sounder plan this definitely made their chances a little bit better.

Minho picked up a dusty shirt from the ground. Judging by the variety and multitude of things littering the area this had been some sort of camp. If he were to go a step further and analyze the dust on everything he would say that it was no longer serving that purpose, "Looks like people lived here."

"Where are they now?"

Newt was right, it seemed odd that the people who lived would leave seemingly everything behind. The smartest thing to do would probably be to find what they needed and then get out before they found out why all of it had been abandoned. Thomas found a blue coat among a pile of clothing. One quick shake was all it took to take most of the sand and dust off of it and he shrugged it onto his shoulders. "Let's pack some of this stuff up. Anything you think you might need. We'll split up, see what else we can find. Meet back here."

"Wait, Thomas." Newt still thought everything he thought before. People hiding in the mountains were still a slim chance. People hiding in the mountains that wanted to take in nine teenagers seemed almost impossible... however, he did feel bad about snapping at him earlier. Newt tossed him a flashlight.

Thomas nodded and caught the small object. He was pretty sure it was meant as a sign of peace, which immediately made him feel like the enormous weight on his shoulders was at least a few pounds lighter. "Let's go."

Wren followed the two boys hesitantly, she wasn't sure why, but she felt a sense of loyalty towards Thomas. Maybe it was the fact that he did help them get out of the WCKD compound, but she felt the need to follow him rather than anyone else through the abandoned building.

Newt watched Minho and Wren follow him out, he was glad that Ellia did not follow suit. He was definitely preferring giving his legs a few minutes of rest at least. He felt like he needed to approach her, but he was having a hard time of thinking of what to say when he got over there. Thankfully, she was not having the same problem and she came to him with ease. Her eyes momentarily fell to his legs, but they quickly made their way back to his face. He felt a little insecure, but he tried to ignore the feeling

"You okay, over here?" Ellia was immediately self-conscious after the words left her mouth. You okay? She didn't want him to think that she thought he was incapable of handling things that they were handling (barely on her part). Also she knew she looked towards his leg... she had not wanted to, but she noticed the slight limp in his step pretty early on and mostly she was just curious. Had he always had it? Did something happen to cause it? She did not think any less of him, but she was almost one hundred percent sure that he thought she did; especially after her disgusting staring and poor choice of words.

"Yeah..." Newt had found another small flashlight and turned it on as he was getting ready to start packing some stuff up, but the idea was rather quickly banished from his head. The beam of light landed on Ellia and he could now clearly see a blood stain on her shirt, "What happened?!"

"I think it must've happened when we were making our way through the broken window... I'm fine really. It's just a scratch." Ellia flashed him a smile, but he did not seem to be buying the nonchalant act she was trying to sell. It was not necessarily that Newt thought she was lying to him... more on the lines of: withholding the complete truth to avoid any worrying on his part.

He wanted to look at it. He needed to see that it was just a scratch... and if it wasn't he needed to know exactly how bad it was so that he could begin to fabricate something that would be able to help her. "Show me." He hoped that his tone came out concerned and caring and not like he was barking an order, but honestly he was more focused on trying to evaluate the wound rather than regulate the pitch of his voice.

She lifted the hem of her shirt and silently prayed, that it was indeed just a scratch. This was definitely not the first time she had been hurt or cut, but she supposed there was always the chance she was in shock and adrenaline was still coursing through her veins diminishing the pain she was feeling. Then again, looking at the size of the crimson stain on her shirt, she thought it was a pretty safe bet that it was exactly how she had originally diagnosed herself.

Relieved. Newt was exceptionally relieved that looking past the dark, drying blood that there was just a thin slice on the pale skin of her abdomen (not that he particularly enjoyed any markings on her). He was now confident that she would get by with minimal rehabilitation, which was of course a good thing since Newt was about ninety-nine percent sure that there was not going to be an abundance of supplies or time to properly care for a bad wound. "I'm sorry... I just-" He was not quite sure how to finish his statement (without scaring her off at least, he knew exactly how he felt). It's just that I don't know how to not worry. It's just that I bloody love you...

"I know." She let the fabric drop back down so that she was fully covered again (she noted at that point that it probably would not be a bad idea to see if she could find something a bit cleaner to throw on). Newt did not say anything, but instead just kind of kept his gaze focused more towards the ground. "I was wondering... maybe when we make it to the mountains, you could tell me about your dream?" He knew that the question came out hesitantly, because somehow she was aware of how much she was asking.

When they made it to the mountains... If they made it to the mountains seemed like a more accurate statement, but he did not want to lower her spirits by making the correction out loud. He really really hoped that they did find these mysterious mountain people, but thus far his hopes didn't really have any bearing on reality. He did want to tell her about his dream, most of him did at least. There was a crippling fear that she was going to be completely turned off by his strange attachment to her. "Yeah, of course."

"Or... you could tell me whenever. The sooner the better." She chuckled kind of nervously. She did not want to push him too far, over the past two days she had grown rather fond of him... more so than she originally thought she would.

"You might not want to hear it as much as you think," Newt tried to force a grin, but the truth in his statement left a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked up towards her. He really did love her, even though his life would probably have been less painful and confusing had he never laid his eyes on her, he did not wish at the compound was the first time he laid his eyes on her.

Ellia leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek. Once she had done it she realized how poorly the action could be taken... A lot had happened and if he completely rejected her then she could blame it on the grief and the overwhelmed feeling she knew they all felt. Those would be good excuses if it came down to that.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, so I don't have any excuse for why this has taken me so long to update… Well not a good one at least. I've been kinda uninspired, because Teen Wolf and the Avengers have been taking over my life ): Also the release date on the Death Cure was pushed back and yeah nothing good like I've said…. I'm a terrible author haha BUT I do hope you guys will forgive me and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed! (I will be putting a proper shout out at the bottom). But quick thanks to Direwolfpup, C.C. Capitols, and Havana for reviewing! Your support means so much, and your reviews are a big reason I got re-inspired to start writing again! So thank you! I love you guys!**

 **Direwolfpup: Haha well I know as an author I have to put in some conflict :c but I really don't want to x) I have a happy ending in mind…. But whether or whether not I can do it the way I want will kind of really depend on The Fever Code and The Death Cure movie, so bear with me :P but either way I am a sucker for happy endings so I will try to do the most appropriate and satisfying one humanly possibly without compromising the amazing story that has already been told (:**

 **C.C. Capitols: I know D: there needs to be more Newlia… Soon I'm gonna be shoving it so far down all of your throats you'll be begging me to chill out xD**

 **Havana: That's the only problem with Fanfiction xD sometimes I have ideas but I don't want to compromise the existing plot line. But yeah, I kinda add a bit here and there and soon I imagine I'm going to have to be making a few bigger changes so I hope that you will all bear with me ^-^ Fanficion idea is a great idea! I've actually been reading a few imagines on tumblr (which I am new to, but totally loving) and that did help give me some inspiration (:**

Ellia followed Teresa slowly… She didn't want to be liked by Newt only. She hoped that they were all going to make it to some sort of safety and be life-ling friends who would be able to talk about their struggles and be happy, because they all made it out…. Because they had each other of course. She knew that was a pipe dream. Just because someone was there one minute did not mean they would be there for eternity, and she definitely knew that just because they were together didn't mean they would all make it. No, that certainly had not been the case in her lifetime. Well, what she could remember of it. Seeing everything the way it was now, and thinking about everything that had been said, she was not sure that she really wanted to remember anything before. It seemed unlikely that anyone in her lifetime had a happy ending.

She supposed the real reason that she was walking beside Teresa and shining her flashlight aimlessly through the darkness was because there was an unmistakable familiarity there. As long as she could remember there were girls. Only girls until Aris showed up. She trusted all of the boys she was with without question at this point, but she did miss all of the friends she lost to the Maze and WICKED in general. It just felt sort of familiar to be exploring the unknown with some one of the same sex.

Teresa's gaze landed on some dingy mannequins with dirty and ragged clothes hanging off of their bodies. She gasped, falling back slightly and bumping into Ellia, "You okay?"

Clearly Ellia's voice had not been heard by anyone other than Teresa, because Newt spoke up, "You all right?"

Teresa looked towards Newt, then mannequins and then to Ellia, "I'm fine."

Teresa continued on with Ellia in the corner of the room, until she found a table of clothes, "Uh.. I didn't get your name… There's some clothes here."

Ellia turned from the dead end she was looking in to Teresa and shot her a small, but thankful smile. She joined her at the table looking through the dusty clothes, both of them trying to find something to fit, "Thanks… It's Ellia."

Newt shoved useful items in a couple backpacks he found. Jackets, water bottles, flashlights… if it seemed like something that could be used it went in. He didn't know if it would be going too far to pack a bag for Ellia… She had to have things. The thought was silly, why on Earth would it be going too far to gather things that they all could use. It was a spare. Something they quickly learned in the Glade…. It never hurts to have extra supplies.

For the millionth time he felt utterly stupid. He shouldn't be so concerned about how he was coming off. He should be just be doing what he could no matter what. He was going to will himself to stop being so self-conscious.

Newt looked up from the water bottles he was preparing and up to Ellia and Teresa. Realizing that both of them were still in the process of changing he looked away… Frypan was not so polite. Newt used two of his fingers to push Frypan's chin towards him and away from the girls with a knowing smile.

"What?" Frypan asked innocently.

 **I know this is kinda late, but all of you who support my writing and I just want to give a proper shout out to all of you so… Thank all of you for following, or favoriting this story:**

 **BouncyBear, Clairosaurus, Direwolfpup, Em-x. everlasting, J. , Kylee1104, LaughterLover98, Luckygirl1013, Nakamoto Taree, RedSky7855, SparkBomb'sFaith, Tymichelle, Updikegirl, WideEyedWanderer, Wisegirl13, dutchangel1979, highbythebeach, lilmissy21, readerlover16, twilight-princess240, AhYoBreezy, C.C. Capitols, IceCreamBrownies, LadyFantasy13, Martine9295, Toshiba234, XxLellian Black-GryffindorXx, firstlightofdawn, ottchan, peaceout0311, slacker4life, thedruidprincess, tiggytiggy39, and .ox!**


End file.
